custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
PJE/ Pavlovska Jaeger Engineering
PJE is a German Jaeger Engineering facility, one of the few companies that builds Jaeger themselves, usually using remains of older, destroyed Jaegers to minimize the cost of new parts. After building their first Jaeger without approval (followed by a Jaeger arrest and three months of trial), they got their official authorisation to build Jaegers. The faces of PJE Martin Pavlovska Having his homeland invaded by Nazis as a baby, Martin Pavlovska developed a subconscious fear of invasions that ailed him until 1945. After the Regime's fall, Pavlovska chose to stay in Germany and work there as an engineer. Everything went well for about 80 years, then the Kaiju attacked. All of Martin's panic burned up again, and he became part of a group of radical Anti-Kaiju activists that wanted to force the German government into Jaeger building. Soon understanding that the government wouldn't listen to the people's voice, Martin Pavlovska took the steering wheel himself. Starting P.A.F. changed his life forever: becoming the boss of his own company that soon was known worldwide, all while surrounded with friends and like-minded Germans. Martin Pavlovska lives in the Apocalypse - and he loves it. Florian Neustein Being called a "genie" by various German newspapers could've gotten a job as Project Leader at Shao Industries, but instead chose to stay in Germany because he felt that working in China was just nothing for him. Luckily, PJE recruited him so he actually unfolded his full potential in Jaeger engineering. Thomas "TommyGun" Müller Former business advisor that's been friends with Martin Pavlovska for years, now organizes PJE's finances and always has an open ear for work condition improvements. Cassie Ryans Thinking about fighting Kaiju since she was a child, Cassandra Ryans let her father, a military veteran, train her in close combat and marksmanship while also studying Kaiju and their weak points. After perfecting all three skills, nothing happened for over 5 years. But then, a category 2 Kaiju breached near Monaco, with no deployable Jaegers in proximity. All hope seemed lost, but the barely 18 geworden girl just grabbed her father's Anti-Tank Rifle, climbed a roof and started unter beschuss nehmen the Kaiju. Having stationed herself in the upper region of Monaco bought her about 20 minutes before the Kaiju would reach her position. In that time, Cassie covered the rather lightly armoured beast in more than 100 kilograms of .75 cal HEAT shells, achieving incredible reload speeds and a rather unconventional method of preventing barrel overheation überhitzung: with the help of a random gleichaltrig civilian, she kept up an incredible fire rate while he kept covering pieces of cloth (including the shirts and trousers of both teenagers) in cold water and wrapping them around the rifle's barrel. Right as two Jaegers were flown into Monaco Bay, Cassie landed the decisive killshot right through the Kaiju's (already quite bruised) eye. The young Miss Ryans grew famous over night, although the media completely ignored her companion that did an incredible job with his overheation (???) prevention and ammo resupply. Losing eyesight with the unknown boy after killing the Kaiju, she left Italy and started searching for him, eventually seeing him in the news by the side of his father, as they were arrested for testing their own Jaeger within the black forest. Cassie rejoined her companion and fell in love with him shortly after. Using her influence, Cassie sped up the process significantly. Soon after, she and Simon Pavlovska were found to be drift compatible and were assigned to perform duty in one of the most advanced Jaegers worldwide: Elysium Ascendant. PJE's pilots PJE's unique, hand-crafted Jaegers (PJE still has a 100% non-automated production line - every machine is steered by a human being) are nothing to just sell to the PPDC and hope they get good pilots. PJE randomly recruits possible pilots from the whole worker crew - only voraussetzung: they actually worked on this Jaeger and they sich auszeichnen through extraordinary fleiß, being responsible for work improvements or reporting fatal hardware errors. In this way, PJE's höhergestellte arbeiter immediately see which workers care about that Jaeger the most (so they'll most definitely try to avoid damage in combat), take their work serious and are fully devoted to their work. All of those "chosen ones" are tested for drift compatibility and then, if more that two subjects remain, the future pilots are getting ausgelost. All unchosen candidates and non-drift compatibles are offered a position as lead mechanics for the jeweilig Jaeger, considering they know it in- und auswendig. Elysium Ascendant got Cassie Ryans (Italian 19-year-old Kaiju-killing marksman expert) and Simon Pavlovska (son of Martin Pavlovska, also 19 years old), a teenager couple Razor Ultima got Simone Wiedmüller (German ex-housewife that started studying Kaiju since they first emerged) and Wu Len (Chinese engineer, unumstritten the person that travelled the longest way ever to join PJE) Nexus Paragon got Vlad Kamechki (Romanian tank commander that knows everything about how to handle heavily armoured, slow destroyers with immense firepower) and Rahjaesh Khanjal (Indian ex-Kaiju worshipper, hegen an intense hate since against Kaiju he saw a High Priest telling a group of young cult members to sacrifice themselves to a Kaiju and had to watch them actually do it. He's gotten almost 5 years of jail for murdering this exact High Priest and his companions while not harming any anwesend cult members) Jägermeister got Kala Kapoor (Indian mystician that has a religious respect for Kaiju) and Torvald Stavig (Swedish immigrant with love for German culture) Martin Pavlovska and the Growing Fear In 2027, a category 4 Kaiju emerged from Lake Constance. Although "Grafen" was quickly killed by Gipsy Danger 2.0, this event changed Germany forever. Millions of Germans begged for a German Lake Defense Corps to watch every major lake. After this idea was rejected (not enough money to watch multiple locations, neighbour countries have Jaegers available), panic grew in many Germans. Certain that the second attack would come soon, people would start to panic, trying to build their own Kaiju proof bunkers or maybe even plan a violent takeover of the city's police and then escaping into their bunkers. Soon known as the Growing Fear, this group of radicals quickly became one of the biggest communities in Germany. Martin Pavlovska also was was a member of GF. But instead of following his fellow comrades into bunker building, he started to think of building other things: Jaegers. So this German-Polish engineer canceled his contract and started the blueprints for his first Jaeger: Elysium Ascendant. Soon getting joined by countless like-minded people, Martin Pavlovska finished his blueprints and started searching for a hidden workplace since the German government didn't tolerate private Jaeger building. Soon finding an abandoned underground Nazi bunker/tank factory deep within the black forest, Martin Pavlovska officially named his company "Pavlovska and Friends"/P.A.F. and used his newly-acquired wealth (as P.A.F. got hundreds of donations per day, eventually creating a sub-group of the Growing Fear called Die Aufrüster (translates to "The Upgraders"), which were focused on building their own rogue Jaegers, but mostly supported "Project Elysium", as Martin Pavlovska's Co-worker Florian Neustein titled the program. After finishing the work on Elysium Ascendant and getting caught by Vanguard Titan and the German government, P.A.F. was stuck in trials for three months. Then, with the support of Ryan Swanscov and Cassie Ryans, P.A.F. was acquitted and got Germany's permission to build Jaegers. Following Thomas Müller's (who worked as a business advisor before joining P.A.F.) proposals, he changed "Pavlovska and Friends" to something better-sounding, ending up with "Pavlovska Jaeger Engineering/PJE". After discovering a vacant hangar right next to Lake Constance, Martin Pavlovska ordered to move house from the dark, underground bunker to a big workspace with a giant Jaeger testing ground right nearby: the Lake itself. Starting the construction of his second Jaeger immediately after the move, Razor Ultima is being completed three months after, getting Simone Wiedmüller and Wu Len as pilots and instantly getting assigned to a Great Lakes Shatterdome in North America. PJE's third Jaeger, Nexus Paragon, gets famous for its One Strike Takedown while piloted by Vlad Kamechki and Rahjaesh Khanjal. "We love our work, and as everything we did so far seems to work out great, we've got more Jaegers to come!", as stated by Florian Neustein at Nexus Paragon's launch party. PJE's business partners Steel Merchants Based in Mexico, these people work as Damage Control (basically cleaning up cities after fights, including destroyed Jaegers). But instead of recycling or disassembling the Jaeger materials, the Steel Merchants sell these parts to whoever wants to build their own Jaeger. Having developed a kind of moral codex over the years, the Steel Merchants refuse to cater criminal organisations. Poseidon Trawlers Practically doing the same thing as the Steel Merchants, this ragtag group of former fishermen lifts up destroyed Jaegers from the depth of the ocean, e.g. Crimson Typhoon. Having a contract with the PPDC to deliver all mostly-functional Jaegers to PPDC headquarters for recycling or restoration, they are free to do whatever they want with single body parts or PADC/SADC Jaegers. Mostly selling them to private Jaeger facilities or interested parties looking to build their own Jaeger, PT also established a highly profitable trade with Kaiju bodyparts. With even having an own mecha specially designed for Jaeger Trawling, the Poseidon Trawlers are a widely known group worldwide. S&K Icelandic Anti-Kaiju weapon manufacturer that almost kicked Shao Industries of its throne of "Biggest Jaeger-related Business" Höllschrei German Anti-Kaiju weapon start-up. The firm's claim-to-fame fully automatic AKM launcher is now widely used all over the world. Ascension Project Modern equivalent of the Wright Brothers, this five-man group "made Jaegers fly" by inventing a revolutionary Jetpack system that enables Jaegers to hover certain distances. Mostly used by young and progressive pilots, there are still "traditionalists" that don't trust the newly developed system and prefer to fight "the old way". Paladin Platings Using Nanites (micro robots), this start-up made a light-but-stable armor whose durability can be further enhanced by increasing the number of Nanobots reinforcing a part of armor. Category:SWB